Titanic
by TheMiniCrunchy
Summary: At the question "Will you always love me?", Sirius finds no better answer than "I'm not a fortune-teller." Explanations have to ensue. Humor, Remus/Sirius, dialogue only one-shot.


Titanic is a dialogue-only one-shot about Sirius and Remus. It involves some sort of humor and a lot of romance.

Enjoy!

* * *

_**Titanic**_

"Hello there love."

"Hi, Sirius."

"Mwah. Coffee for breakfast, handsome?"

"Yeah. Where were you by the way? James was looking all around for you."

"Weren't you?"

"More subtlety, that's sure."

"Not hard, is it? Well, I was busy."

"With one of your fans?"

"Merlin, I've been unmasked! How did you find out? This is a tragedy!"

"Not funny."

"Don't mumble and pout, dear. I love you."

"I love you more."

"I love you most."

"That's what you think, darling."

"Sirius?"

"Yes, sweetheart?"

"Will you always love me?"

"Oh-well-where does that comes from? Haven't I told you to slow down on the romance books, baby? It'll really kill the manly man you are."

"I'm serious."

"So was I, angel. I indulge in the pet names, mind you, I sort of like it as well. But what's next? Are you going to want massages and babies?"

"Don't try to distract me, Sirius. Just answer."

"All right! I… I don't believe in forever and ever. 'Once upon a time' wasn't meant for reality."

"So you're saying you won't love me in two years?"

"I don't know."

"In two months?"

"I don't know, Moony!"

"Weeks? Days? Hours? Right now, do you feel different that just the second before?"

"Listen, honey, I don't do foretelling. I can't promise you anything about that."

"You're saying that before coming to my bed every night, you wonder if you still have feelings for me since the last time you saw me?"

"Remus… I don't know what will happen to us. I don't know what's going to happen, period. I really don't. I love you now. I _want_ to love you for long. But I can't tell if I will."

"You know, that's why I'm sure that I love you more than you do. _I'll_ always feel the same way about you."

"You can't know that, gorgeous. Unless you're a fortune-teller and you've never told me. In which case it would really help me to know what will be McGonagall's reaction to my not handing back an essay in time yet again."

"I don't need any abilities to know that I'll always love you."

"Oh, Rems, come on. You're making it hard for me, now. And stop shaking your head at me. I… let's put it this way: feelings are alterable. They come, they go. You hate a bloke because he did something really stupid and then it turns out he's not always like this and… oh Merlin I'm not making this about Snape. Anyway, as I was saying, feelings vary. I love you now. Perhaps I'll love you even more tomorrow."

"Maybe you won't love me at all. Maybe you don't love me enough."

"Please! That's even stupider and it's from your bloody perfect mouth! Why don't you try to understand my point of view? You know I'm always right when you're not! See, I promise to always remember you if not put under a memory curse. I also promise to always ask how you are feelings and to let you do my hair even if we're two hundred years old, shaking from oldness and I've got bold – even though that CANNOT happen. Let's say even though I've married someone, had four and a half children and no bike. Even if you've gone to some unknown country like Australia. I will always remember that I loved you, that I love you now very much but I can't promise you my feelings then will be the same as they are now."

"You loved me yesterday, didn't you?"

"… I did, yes."

"How did you know you loved me today?"

"I saw in your smile every of the reasons I loved you the day before."

"Don't get aristocratic on me, Sirius. Just do that tomorrow."

"All right."

"And the day after."

"I will."

"Until I'm sick of your unromantic theories and want you off my laps."

"I guess I can do that."

"And… Sirius?"

"Yes, moonshine?"

"I'll always love you."

"… you really didn't get it, did you?"

* * *

_Titanic_ was supposed to be in Princess, the fanfiction I'm posting at the moment. But as I went along writing, the characters shifted a bit too much for this conversation to take place at any time without being too revealing for the plot. Besides, I reckon it stands alone just well.

What do you think about love, anyway? Team Remus, Team Sirius? Tell me!


End file.
